wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jedoga Shadowseeker
| faction = Combat |status = Killable | location = Desecrated Altar, Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom | instance = Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom }} Jedoga Shadowseeker is the third boss found in Ahn'kahet. She is a female orc and leader to the Twilight's Hammer and a servant of Yogg-Saron, an Old God. Strategy The boss is floating in the air, untargetable. At her feet, a slew of minions will need to be AoE down. They have about 6700HP and die quickly. Once the last one goes down, the boss descends and the fight begins (you do, however, drop out of combat briefly). If your party is not standing near the middle of the platform, several caster elites will spawn and wipe your party quickly. When she descends, a slew of new minions appear, but do not attack (and are not attackable). The boss is a tank and spank save for an AoE that will target a random party member. This is a very visible circle of lightning on the ground and can be cast on the tank. It does significant enough damage to warrant canceling any casts and moving immediately. She also does Cyclone Strike, which deals damage to players near her. Every so often she will go immune and float back into the air. Then a random minion will become active and walk toward the center of the room. If the minion reaches the circle of light below the boss, they will "sacrifice" themselves and their health will be added to the bosses. The boss will gain a buff (Gift of the Herald) that increases damage by 200%. Therefore, burst down the minion as quickly as possible before it reaches the center. Once the minion is sacrificed or killed, the boss lands and it's back to tank and spank. Boss phase and sacrifice phase repeat alternately until boss is killed. The key to this fight is to kill the minion as quickly as possible. The minion is immune to stun, snare and other crowd control. When the sacrificing minion is selected, the white shield will disappear from it, and it will become targetable. All the party members including the tank and healer should use their highest dps direct damage abilities to burn down that minion immediately. (You will not have enough time for DoTs to work the full effect.) Both the amount healed and the duration of the 200% damage buff seems to be dependent on how much health the minion has when it is sacrificed. Because of this, every bit of damage on the minion helps even if the minion is not killed outright by the time it is sacrificed. While enraged you can disarm her - this will help a lot. Also, the duration of buff is usually short. If the group fails to kill the minion before it is sacrificed (easily noticeable as the boss turns all red), the tank should run to the periphery of the room when boss is descending, then try to kite the boss. Other group members with taunt (including Hunters) can taunt the boss off the tank if it is getting close. Using this strategy it is possible that the boss would spend the whole duration of the buff chasing players without touching anyone. That being said, a decently geared tank can easily soak the damage from the buff. However, her cyclone strike can and will one-shot melee dps'ers while under the buff. Thus, it is imperative that melee dps move out of range until the buff wears off. Alternative Strategy Note: This no longer works after patch 3.08 - she will not pull to the entrance of the room after the set of mobs are killed There is a work around for her enrage. The last set of mobs you pull to start this engagement. have the entire group run all the way back to the entrance of the room, then the tank will range pull them and run back to the group. Kill them as usual. She descends and starts the fight. Tank and spank like usual but you want the group to stay on the side that you cleared. Let her run back and forth, the sacrifice will take place and she will waste her buff running back and forth to you, so long as your group stays in the proper place the fight should go smooth. Speculation It is possible that she is one of the original members of the Twilight's Hammer clan, dating back to the days of their founder, Cho'Gall. Loot Quotes ;Intro * * * * * ;Aggro * ;Calling for a sacrifice * * ;Fulfilling the sacrifice * * ;Killing a player * * * ;Death * Patch changes * External links Category:Bosses Category:Orcs Category:Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom mobs Category:Twilight's Hammer